Love Revenge!
by Lyre Starry Reinn
Summary: Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu! Bagaimana Sakura akan membalasnya dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Sumarry gak bagus, Warning Inside.


"Saku..." panggil Sasuke sambil menyantap sarapannya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari piringnya.

"Iya, Sasu?"

"Besok aku ada syuting sinema TV, dan besok aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali..."

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar. "Aku boleh ikut?" pintanya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali! Aku ingin sekali melihat suamiku ini kalau sedang bekerja."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan..."

**CaramelScarlet Production**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Love Revenge**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is owned by me**

**.**

**Warnings : GaJe, AU, OOC, Typo, Romance gak ngena, Ide pasaran, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil Audi-nya dalam diam, sementara Sakura sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sesekali dia berpikir dengan mengamati pemandangan dipinggir jalan. Sakura memang akan menjadi sangat pendiam saat bekerja. Ya, Uchiha Sakura adalah seorang penulis novel remaja yang terkenal, sedangkan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang aktor yang juga sedang naik daun.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik istrinya itu dari sudut matanya, dan sesekali tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah imut istrinya yang sedang fokus menyelesaikan novelnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membatin bahwa istri yang dinikahinya sebulan yang lalu memang sangat cantik.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir di dekat sebuah taman. Di sana sudah ada beberapa kru yang sedang menyiapkan properti untuk syuting. Saat mereka keluar dari mobilnya, Uchiha Itachi, kakak sekaligus managernya mendekati mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

"Wah, adikku yang tampan ini sudah datang... Tepat waktu seperti biasanya ya.." godanya.

"Urusai!" gerutu Sasuke. Tatapan Itachi pun beralih ke arah Sakura yang sedang menenteng tas laptopnya.

"Wah, Sakura juga datang. Mau menemani suamimu ya?"

"Hehe, iya. Aku mau melihatnya di lokasi syuting..." Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu Itachi mendekati Sakura.

"Hati-hati dengan suamimu ya, bisa-bisa dia macam-macam dengan aktris cantik di sini.." bisik Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin, nii-san. Aku percaya padanya kok." Sakura lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya. Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik iparnya itu.

"Bukan dia yang macam-macam... Tapi lawan mainnya..." gumamnya. "Ah, sudahlah." Ujarnya lalu menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

"Cut!" teriak Neji, sang sutradara. Dia terlihat puas akan akting Sasuke. Iapun menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali." Pujinya singkat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari sutradara kondang itu. "Terima kasih."

"Istirahat sebentar! Setelah itu kita akan ambil scene selanjutnya!" teriak Neji.

Sasuke hendak menghampiri Sakura yang sesekali memperhatikannya dari balik laptopnya, kalau langkahnya tidak ditahan oleh sang lawan main, Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah beberapa kali menjadi lawan main Sasuke, dan digosipkan cinlok(cinta lokasi) dengan Sasuke. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura, gosip tersebut masih saja beredar.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Permainanmu bagus sekali tadi."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke. Tak disangka, Karin memegang tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, dan sialnya, Sakura melihatnya! Sambil berusaha untuk bersabar, Sakura terus memperhatikan kegiatan dua orang itu, dan memfokuskan kedua telinganya ke percakapan dua orang itu.

"Aku harap, hubungan kita ini tidak hanya sebatas lawan main saja, Sasuke-kun..." kata Karin dengan suara manja. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu datar.

"Dan... Kuharap kamu lebih memilihku daripada penulis berambut aneh itu..." Karin lalu mencium pipi pemuda itu, membuat Sakura terbakar emosi. Namun dia masih berusaha untuk bersabar, dan berusaha untuk tetap diam di tempat duduknya.

"Jaa, Sasuke-kun." Karin lalu pergi setelah mengerling genit kepada Sasuke. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Saku, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau kubelikan makanan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke lalu pergi untuk membali makanan. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari kalau Sakura bersikap aneh padanya. Dia pikir Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab. Mata Emerald gadis itu menangkap sosok berambut pirang, yang membuatnya tersenyum sinis. Sakura lalu menutup laptopnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyetting kameranya.

"Naruto!"

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa bungkus berisi makanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura sedang belajar mengoperasikan kamera bersama Naruto, sebenarnya biasa saja. Namun posisi mereka yang membuat Sasuke panas. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sakura sedang mengintip ke lensa kamera, sementara Naruto di belakangnya, sangat dekat dengan Sakura, sedang memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, yang posisinya sedang menyangga kamera.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke salah satu sudut taman yang sepi, dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Sakura pun mengikuti mereka. Setelah sampai, dan memastikan bahwa tempat itu benar-benar sepi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menghajar pemuda pirang itu.

BUAAKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama istriku?!" bentaknya kepada Naruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Naruto lalu bangkit sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya mengajarinya cara mengoperasikan kamera." Katanya membela diri.

"Bohong!" Sasuke lalu mengayunkan tinjunya lagi, dan sekali lagi, Naruto terkapar. Sasuke hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi, kalau tidak ditahan Sakura.

"Sasu! Hentikan!"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap tajam Naruto, lalu dia menarik Sakura.

"Sasu, kita mau kemana?!"

"Ambil laptopmu, kita pulang sekarang!"

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesal. Ia tadi sudah meminta izin untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan syuting dengan alasan bahwa maag Sakura kambuh, dan dia harus merawat istrinya itu. Untung saja Neji mengizinkannya, dan menyuruh Sasuke datang lagi keesokan harinya. Tentu saja itu bohong. Sakura tidak sakit maag.

Sakura pun melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tak acuh. Ia tidak mau menegur suaminya duluan. Bukannya takut, rupanya dia masih marah karena Sasuke membiarkan Karin menciumnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke langsung memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto tadi?"

"Aku cuma memintanya cara menggunakan kamera kok." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Bohong!" hardik Sasuke

"Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Sakura acuh. "Daripada mengurusi aku, lebih baik kau pergi jalan-jalan aja sama si rambut merah itu!"

"Kenapa malah membahas Karin?"

"Kamu biarin dia menciummu. Padahal, aku kan..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Sasuke menatap istrinya heran.

"Sudahlah, gak usah dibahas!"

Sakura berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya, dan menatap istrinya lembut.

"Jadi kamu mau menghukumku karena hal ini?"

Bingo! Jawaban Sasuke tepat sasaran! Namun bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu secepat itu?  
Hei! Sasuke adalah aktor yang jenius! Hal seperti ini adalah hal mudah baginya.

"Tidak!" bantah Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa membohogiku, Saku." Sasuke menatap istrinya semakin dalam. "Kau tidak akan mau disentuh-sentuh seperti itu kalau tidak ada maksud lain dibalik itu."

"Bodoh!" umpat Sakura.

"Aku pun sebenarnya tidak mau dicium oleh wanita genit seperti itu," kata Sasuke. "Aku lebih baik menjadi tampan daripada dicium olehnya."

"Dasar narsis!"

"Jadi, balasannya..." Sasuke mengangkat badan Sakura dan menggendongnya ke kamar. "Kau akan kubuat tidak tidur malam ini..."

"Kyaa!"

Owari

.

.

.

Omake

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati bahwa Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum licik yang mengembang.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" kata Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Sakura! Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Kita jalankan rencana ini saat dia datang." Sakura menengok ke arah Karin. "Memangnya dia saja yang bisa dicium oleh artis?"

"Kau mau membalas Teme ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku setuju!" Naruto mengembangkan senyum rubahnya.

Hontou Ni Owari

Baru kali ini Amel bikin fic dengan konsep seperti ini. Mudahan kalian suka ya...  
Anehnya, konsep ini Amel dapet pas lagi mandi, hehehe. Aneh banget... Sasuke-nya OOC pula, uhuhu... T,T

Kalo ada kripik dan santan, (Readers : kritik dan saran, kali...) silahkan sampaikan lewat Review ya... Nanti Amel akan berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obeng dan kunci inggris(?)

Mind to review?


End file.
